Wanko's Warehouse
Wanko's Warehouse (also known as The Warehouse in UK & Ireland) is the 1st episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 48th episode overall. It first aired on September 22nd, 2012 in the United States. This is the Season 4 premiere of Victorious. Plot Trina secretively tells Tori that there is a huge sale at Wanko's Warehouse. Although initially reluctant to tell Cat, Jade, André, and Beck, afraid that word will get out, causing the lines at Wanko's to be long, Trina eventually texts the group about the sale, and they all set out to go. After getting there and seeing the long line, they find out from Sinjin and Burf that the big sale is going to be at 7 AM, not 7 PM, so they have to wait a while. Jade comes up with the idea for them to sneak into Wanko's while they're still open at night and stay overnight to be the first ones there for the big sale the next morning. They decide to hide in bins until the store closes, but just as they decide to come out of the bins and walk around the store to pick out items in advance, they find that the store has security cameras and alarm lasers on at night, which if they crossed, would set off an alarm and notify the police. The gang figures out the height of the lasers to send someone to slide under the lasers to shut them off at the security panel at the front of the store so that the rest of the gang can get through. They decide to have Robbie go because he's skinny and flat enough for it. While Robbie finds his way out to the panel, he runs into twin burglars who plan to rob the store. The others begin to get antsy to leave, with Jade hungry, Trina needing to wazz, and André freaking out. As Jade asks for a sandwich, Cat crosses the lasers to get Jade a sandwich, setting off the alarm. They decide to cover their heads with pins as they escape, grabbing Robbie on their way out, so that they can leave the store without being caught by the cameras on their way to the parking lot. Subplot While Robbie tries to find a way to turn off the security lasers at the front of the warehouse, twin brothers named Barney and Billy Triplet enter, planning on robbing the store. They initially think Robbie is a storekeeper who would have access to the safe for them to steal money, but Robbie refuses. Robbie hangs out with them after they seemingly accept him and compliment him on his walkie talkie, as opposed to making fun of him for the walkie-talkies the way his friends did. In doing so, he ignores André and Jade repeatedly calling for him on the walkie-talkie. After Cat sets off the alarm and the gang runs past with bins on their heads, the robbers try to keep Robbie hostage as he attempts to run with his friends, but Beck and André push them off him, and the gang escapes. Trivia *This episode aired when the first episode of Sam & Cat was being filmed. *This is the first (and only) season premiere that doesn't feature a song. *This episode was filmed from late January to February 2012. *Wanko's Warehouse is a department store, as mentioned in Sam Puckett's Fathers' Day Blog on iCarly.com, and Trina stated in the promo that Wanko's Warehouse is having a huge sale. *Wanko's Warehouse is a parody of IKEA. *Dan Schneider tweeted that he'd be working on inside jokes for this episode. *When André says that he can't take it and asks how long they've been there and Beck said "twelve minutes," this is similar to when Carly, Sam, and Freddie were stuck in a space pod and Sam said she couldn't stand being in the space pod and asked how long they've been here and Carly says "nine minutes" in iCarly episode "space out." *Trina wears the same outfit in the future episode Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. *This episode aired on September 22, 2012, after a 3-month dry spell. The episode that aired before this one was The Blonde Squad on June 30, 2012. *This episode has a reference to the episode Terror on Cupcake Street. Robbie tries to calculate how many hours until the store opens and André yells "About nine hours!" has a reference to when Robbie tried calculating how many hours until their cupcake float had to be on the parade, André yells "4 hours!" *This is the second episode that the main character says Oh! in a deep voice, the first being Jade in The Worst Couple *Rex is only heard briefly in the opening scene (his laugh is Robbie's ringtone) when Trina sends out the mass text. *'Ending Tagline' - Sinjin: "Looks like we have a long night of snuggling ahead of us." *The security system is called "Schneider Security Systems" after the executive producer Dan Schneider. *When they first enter Wanko's, the voice on the loudspeaker which says, "Attention Wanko's shoppers, you are now shopping at Wanko's" is played by Dan Schneider. *The text tones of the gang are as follows: **Beck: The generic tri-tone **Jade: Breaking glass **Robbie: Rex saying 'Ha' **André: Guitar strum **Cat: Honking *According to a tweet from Ariana Grande, when Jade says "I need bins, so this is perfect", it was an ad-lib by Elizabeth Gillies. *It is revealed that Cat goes to church. *This is the 5th time the gang has been trapped somewhere. The other 4 times are in Survival of the Hottest, Locked Up!, Terror on Cupcake Street, and The Breakfast Bunch. *The end credits show André and Tori performing Countdown, from the episode André's Horrible Girl. *This is the first season premiere that doesn't feature new opening credits. *In the UK this episode has been renamed to 'The Warehouse' because of innuendo in the name. The episode is also heavily edited to remove all uses of the word "Wanko" and all signs that say "wankos" are censored. *Almost everyone in this episode is unusually mean to Tori. *Tori put on TheSlap 'W.T.F.D?', which gained criticism because it stands for 'What The F**k Dude?' Goofs *When they are running outside Wanko's, Beck hits his crotch in the railings and lets out an audible "'''Ow"' which seems a bit out of character for the situation. Avan Jogia confirmed on Twitter that this wasn't scripted. *In How Trina Got In, Robbie doesn't have a phone plan, so it would have been reasonable to get the walkie-talkie. However, Robbie may have just decided to buy the phone plan. *The gang entered from the back right section of the store, but they did not check that entrance to see if it also had lasers; they just saw the lasers that were facing the audience and then sat down. *When the gang gets to Wanko's, Trina states that it is 6:45. But after a while, Tori confronts Sinjin by letting them cut in line, and Tori states it is 6:45 again. It's not possible since time has passed. *The gang could have checked the other aisles to see whether there are lasers since the lasers aren't visible by where they were stuck at first *When the alarms were set and the gang was freaking out, getting their buckets and high-tailing from the building, Trina yells, "Good plan, Jade," about the buckets. Problem is, Tori is the one who came up with the idea. Plus, if it were her response to them sneaking in general, it would have been extremely late. *The gang probably would have gotten in more trouble for stealing the bins than just sneaking in. *When Tori grabs the walkie-talkie off the shelf, she doesn't have to unwrap it from the packet. However, when Robbie brought it over, it wasn't unwrapped and nobody unwrapped it. (He could have already bought it before they hid out in the bins). *Even if the gang used the bins to escape the cameras, the license plate on their SUV would have been seen. *When Tori threw Robbie the walkie-talkie, her hand hit the laser slightly. *It's quite unusual for a large store like Wanko's to not have security cameras on the inside, but to have them in the parking lot, as Beck said. *It is kind of idiotic to have a touch panel for a Security System and to have it out in the open like the way it was. People can just break-in at any time. *The whole gang went out the front, However, the triplet twins came in from a different direction. Robbie could have told them to go the way the twins came in. *With laser beams all around Wanko's, it is unknown how the triplet twins got into the store without setting off the alarms. It is possible that they got in the same way the gang did, but how they didn't set off the alarm is still unknown. *The gang constantly blames Tori for everything they do like, getting convinced to go to the sale but arriving at the wrong hour and breaking inside by entering the back door of Wanko's and not realize that it's heavily secured with laser beams, despite the fact that it was Trina and Jade's idea. Quotes '''Store Clerk:' Attention Wanko's shoppers, you are now shopping at Wanko's. Tori: Your plan? Jade: Just before Wanko's closes at 9, we hide here. In-store. Then after the close, we have the whole place to ourselves. We can walk around, pick out what we wanna buy, have some fun. Tori: And then, we're the first ones here tomorrow morning when the sale starts! Jade: Yup. André: Isn't that like breaking in? Beck: We're already in. André: ...That's some legit logic right there. Jade: Robbie! Answer me! Answer me! I'm so hungry! Robbie! Tori: He likes it when you say "Base to Shapiro". Jade: Oh, I care what he likes! Why won't he answer us? André: Aw, ya turned it off! You've been talking into an offie talkie! André: Man, I don't get it. What are these laser beams for? Robbie: They're part of the security system, if we break one of those beams, it will set off an alarm... Beck: And then, we have cops. Jade: So, you guys up for an all-nighter at Wanko's? Everyone: Yeah! Robbie: Wanko's! Robbie: (Under bucket with Tori) I like where this is going! Tori: I do not! Beck: Man, I really don't want to wait in a long line. André: Me neither. I don't like it one bit! Cat: I love lines! They're like long, single-file parties! Staff: (passes them) Cat: We're not doing anything. Jade: I need bins, so this is perfect. Cat: 'Pretty! '''Cat: '(Goes to lick the laser, but is pulled back) '''Trina:' '''Stop! What are you doing?! '''Cat: '''I wanted to lick the laser beam with my tongue. '''Tori:' Why? Cat: (sighs) Well... Tori: (defeatedly) You wanna know what flavour it is, don't you? Cat: (nods) Trina: '''I gotta wazz! '''Jade: '''So wazz. '''Trina: Wazz where? Jade: Just grab a bin! Trina: Oho, Trina Vega does not wazz in bins! Tori: At that movie you wazzed in a popcorn bucket. Trina: '''A bucket is not a bin! '''Sinjin: (to Burf) That's a peculiar way to eat a cucumber. Burf: So? Sinjin: You're so weird. (Licks the back of his hand and grooms himself like a cat.) André: Freedom! Jade: 'Someone, just get me a ''sandwich! '''Cat: Kay, kay. (walks into laser) Everybody: CAT! NO! (Alarm begins blaring) Cat: I'm sorry! Trina: Oh, my god, the alarm! André: Man, the cops will be here in five minutes! Tori: We've got to make a run for the car. Beck: They have security cameras outside. Trina: They catch us on tape, they'll find us and arrest us. Beck: What are we doing? Tori: Measuring to see how high this beam is from the floor. Jade: 8 inches. Beck: Will you let her measure it please... Well? Tori: 8 inches... Triplet Brother: '''You shouldn't be ashamed about being excited about your walkie talkie. '''Robbie: '''Yeah... you're right! I was born this way! '''Jade: Follow me into Wanko's boys and girls... and Robbie. Jade: 'What is this, a meeting? '''Cat: '''That's what my brother calls it when he and his friends hang out together and eat meat. '''Tori: '''What? '''Cat: '''A "meating". Get it? ''(Laughs) '''Tori: '''So, can we cut the line and hang here with you guys? '''Burf: ''(Nods)'' Sinjin: Sure. Get the gang and we'll let you cut in the line. Tori: Yay! (Stands up) Sinjin: Ooohh! A- and at 2 am, we'll open our thermose of cocoa. Tori: Awesome! I'll go get- 2 am? We're not gonna be in this line at 2 am. Sinjin: Yeah- ha. The sale doesn't start 'til 7. Tori: 'I know. And it's, uhh, ''(Gets her phone from her bag) ''6:45 right now. '''Sinjin: '''Yeah. 6:45 ''pm. 'Tori: '''Huh? '''Sinjin: '''The sale starts in the morning. 7 ''am. 'Tori: '''7 am? You're saying that this sale doesn't start for 12 more hours? '''Sinjin: '''That's right. Looks like we have a long night of snuggling ahead of us. '''Sinjin: '''I like where this is going. '''Tori: '''Yeah...No! Eww! '''Beck: '''How much time 'til the store opens? '''Robbie: '''Well it's 10:15 pm right now. And it opens in 7 am, so 10 point 25 divided by 7, carried the 2- '''André: '''About 9 hours! '''Tori: '''Here's your walkie talkie! (Tori throws it under laser beam) '''Robbie: '''Ow! '''Tori: ' Heads Up! '''Robbie: Shapiro to base. Tori: Robbie would you just use your first name and stop calling me base? Robbie: No! Base... Robbie: I'm just outside the security area. I see the alarm panel, and a partially eaten fat cake on the desk. André: Awh! Robbie: Hey! You guys look what I found in aisle 15! Walkie Talkies. And they have a range of 600 yards, so if I have one, and you have one, we can be 600 yards from each and we can still talkie while we walkie! Tori: You have a cell phone. Robbie: So? Tori: It lets you walkie and talkie with people all over the world. André: And text. Beck: Which you can't do with a walkie talkie. Robbie: Well now I feel bad... André: Those beams, those laser beams... Ah! I can't take it can't take it! Jade: Hey, just checking can you take it? André: No! Man, how long have we been sitting like this?! Beck: 12 minuets. André: I can't stand being trapped like this we're like animals! Cat: Oh! Can I be a hippopotamoose? It's french for hippopotamus. Gallery References 401 01 Category:Season premiere